A SOLDIER DUTY
by Dark Dragonkitty Lord
Summary: Sakura starts a new life with Gaara after finding her teammates hiding a painful secret. Now their daughter, one of the most powerful ninjas' from Kanoha and The village hidden in the sand, is torn between two homes what will happen. update: hold


Sorry I copied this out of my other screen name.

Title: **A Soldiers Duty**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto  
Author: DragonKittyKYO  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Family  
Published: 07-20-07, Updated: 07-20-07  
Chapters: 2, Words: 11,671

Sakura starts a new life with Gaara after finding her teammates hiding a painful secret. Now their daughter, one of the most powerful ninjas' from Kanoha and The village hidden in the sand, is torn between two homes what will happen to this young Anbu's.

**Chapter 1: Charactor Profile**

Character profiles

Of cause these are the changes of the real characters or added character  
More will be added later and profiles may be added to.

Name (sex) - meaning sex used(only used for E) --  
Character profile

SAKU (E) - Remembrance of the Lord F –  
Sakura's new name. She has long Pale Light pink hair down to mid thigh, Emerald eyes, and fair skin. First appears by this name 33 years old and married to Gaara. most powerful fighting Medic-nin.  
Amarante Kura no Sabaku (F) - Flower that Never Fades of the sand –  
Saku's and Gaara's daughter and appeared at age 4. One of the most powerful nin and growing stronger following in her parents footsteps. Controls sand like Gaara and heals like Saku. Long, bright red hair down to the smalls of her back, emerald blue eyes, and fair skin.  
Kuma (F) – Bear --  
A skinny old medic-nin. Snowy white hair, brown eyes, and dark tanned, skin. Age appears is unknown.

MAEMI (E) - Honest Child M --  
Dark Blue hair, Grey eyes, and pale skin. One of Gaara's student's team members. He is very out spoken when need be.

Mitsu (E) - Light or Honey/Nectar M --  
Dark Blonde hair, Honey Brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. Son to Kuma, and a Student of Sakura who is learning to become a medic-nin.

KAIYO (F) – Forgiveness --  
6 years old. She has white eyes and long blackish brown hair. She is the daughter to Hinata and Kiba.

KEIJI (M) - Lead Cautiously --  
his hair pulled back and spiked (like Shika). His eyes were a dark blue shade. He is 6 yrs old and is the son to Ino and Shikamaru.

SAMURU (M) - His name is God --  
7 yrs old, Long black hair tied back in a long braid and has white eyes. He is the son of Neji and Tenten.

**Chapter 2: Chapter 1**

It has been two years since the day she left. Why Did Sakura Haruno leave? She couldn't take the pain of seeing her two teammates not only sneaking behind her back, but not even coming clean when she found out. That had been ten years…. At the time she was eighteen, and NOW she was twenty-eight and returning to the village the same village she had once called home now married… Though only her, her husband and his family knew of it.  
"Saku…. Sakura?!" A loud voice shouted through the crowded village. At that everyone stopped and looked at the young blonde woman. "Is that you Sakura Haruno?"  
"Uh… Sort of…" a man stood bye her as every one looked from Sakura to the two on the other side of the village.  
"How Can you be sort of Sakura Haruno?"  
"Well… You see…" a loud voice rang out. She knew that voice very well  
"SAKU-KUN!"  
"Hi Temari… were are the guys?"  
"Huh oh they…" They all looked back the gate to find Gaara Choking Kankarou with sand while Kankarou sent charka latching at him. The two fell back and started to fight. As they went for their last attack Sakura appeared in the middle of them.  
Gaara flashed in front of her and put up a sand shield. When the sand left went down Kankarou and Temari were right beside them. And found Gaara knelt done over her. Temari Shouted  
"ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS YOU COULD HAVE KILLED EACH OTHER… NOT TO MENTION SAKU IN THE ACT. WHAT EVER YOU TWO WERE FIGHTING ABOUT SHOULD BE PUT OUT… Sakura-kun are you alright?"  
"Huh…Gaara it's ok Gaara stood and help Sakura up too yeah… I'm fine. Now what were you two fighting about?" Gaara gave Kankarou a deadly look as he looked away. Saying  
"I just said he is like an over protective killing Panda." Gaara started to growl but was held back by Sakura.  
"Well you stop it. We are on a mission, NOT a vacation trip. Temari can you go get me some icy water?"  
"Sure thing… Excuse me can I have this thanks…" SPLASH Gaara was dropping wet from his hair.  
"Temari… I didn't mean to dump it on Gaara and that wasn't water." Temari took a sip from the cup.  
"Nope it was… Vodka.. Too bad that was the good stuff… Sorry bro." Sakura help dry Gaara off with a spare shirt of hers. Then Turned to a silver haired man and said  
"Sorry sir… I didn't mean for her to take your drink." He looked at her shocked  
"S…Sakura?"  
"Huh…Kakashi…."  
"What are you doing we thought you were taken as a prisoner."  
"Nope Tsunade Secretly Sent me to the Sand Village and I stayed with them…"  
"Why… when we went to look…"  
"I didn't want to be found… it was better that I left… Tsunade made sure that I was safe from being found until I wanted to be…" Kakashi pulled her into a hug and said  
"Naruto and Sasuke were worried about you…"  
"Please don't tell them of this…."  
"Well you might get seen. Sooner then you…"  
"All we were told was to make sure the hokage had gotten this. We weren't told that we, ourselves had to do it… and I asked if we can hand it through people… I trust you with this… Please hand it to the hokage as well as erase you memory of this… of me… I'm no longer the Sakura that you taught…" Gaara's voice said  
"Saku… Let's hurry back…"  
"Kakashi promise me at least that much… Here tell them that I am died…" Sakura handed the head band to Kakashi with the package. "Tell them I died after giving this to you…"  
"Sakura…"  
"Good bye, Thanks for everything Kakashi… tell every one the same…"  
"Saku let's go I'm hungry and we left all of the food back at the house… Gaara what are you doing?" Sighing she ran after her team.

Five years later….  
Sakura walked the halls like she normally did on her rounds.  
"Sweetie what are you doing in here I thought you were in the car sleeping?"  
"I was, but those things out side scared me…"  
"Huh… What…. Amarante…" Sakura quickly pulled the little girl behind her and stuck a pole in the doors bars and bent it into locking place. After making sure it was tight enough she grabbed the little girls arm and ran down the hall. When they reached the end of the hallway. They ran though a door at the right and ran up the stairs.  
Their pace quickened when they heard a slam of a door opening. They ran so fast that if Amarante wasn't at their level she would have fell down a lot. After several flights of stairs later they left the stair case in a hurry. The two ran in to a busy hall.  
"Saku… Amarante… Will you two stop run…" Before the voice could finish Saku said,  
"Kuma… not right now…" She ran into the double door on the left that read Cafeteria "Amarante go get under the table." Sakura pushed the girl to the tables. Amarante ran in the table room and looked around once she spotted her father she ran under the table and hide in between his legs like a little scared puppy dog.

Gaara, Kankarou, Temari, and a few other nins sat at a table by a far off lonely table.  
"Gaara you really should think of making her an anbu captain. She might be still a baby but she's stronger then even some of the top special ops captains."  
"See Gaara I'm not the only one Mitsu thanks so too." Mitsu said  
"Maemi, don't bring me into one of your disputes. I'm not forcing him in it like you."  
"Yeah well… uh…"  
Amarante ran up to the dodging under the table and hide in between Gaara's legs huffing. The group looked at each other then Temari said,  
"Uh…Amarante, honey what are doing?"  
"Sh... Daddy don't let them take me… Please… Don't let them take me…" they looked around. Gaara asked  
"Who?" The little girl just whimpered into her dad as Saku came flying into the room slaming into the wall next to them. Slowly Saku stood up and flared with chakra as everyone but the group ran out pushing three black figures out of the room. The group looked from Saku to the black figures to The little girl hiding under the table clinging onto her dad's legs. Saku cooed  
"Amarante… Sweetie pie Let go of dad's legs and get to the far back wall so they can't reach you…" Shaking her head she said  
"I don't want to… mummy I'm scared… Why they coming after me?" Gaara cooed  
"Because my little flower, you are a threat to them... let daddy go so he can help mommy take care of these men."  
"But what if they get me… make them leave me alone…. Please?"  
"Then you have to let go baby girl." Reluctantly she let go and Gaara shot up followed by the rest. They stepped up towards the group and just stood there as Amarante formed a cocoon of sand around herself. One of the black figures spoke,  
"Give us the girl and you won't get hurt." Gaara Growled  
"We aren't the one's who will be getting hurt." Saku whispered into Gaara's ear,  
"Love… That voice it… It sound… like some one I knew…" Gaara whispered back  
"Who…"  
"I don't know it just does… normal volume who are you and what do you want with our daughter?"  
"Your daughter?"  
"Gaara…."  
"Don't worry, go take her out of here….Temari and Kankarou are here with me I'll be fine." A scream filled the room causing every one to turn around and see a black figure grabbing for the little girl. She screamed out,  
"DADDY… MUMMY… HELP!" Tears filled her eyes as the sand started to form only to fall again. "GET AWAY FROM ME… DADDY... MUM…. LET ME GO..." With one quick jerk the guy pulled the little girl out and jolted for the near by window. Gaara and Saku jolted for the man at hearing her cry out for them but were thrust into the wall then the figures disappeared. Gaara shot up as pain ripped through his body and looked around shouting  
"Amarante…!" He ran to the broken window and jumped out Saku followed.

Amarante sat in the cocoon of sand as her family fought the stangers. Though she couldn't hear anything. Until a pounding sound call out through the sand she called out with no success. She was too scared to make a sound.  
"Get a grip… you've been in worse then this… Come on pull it together you're a four year old powerful anbu medic-nin, Daughter to the powerful Anbu captain, Sabaku no Gaara and the daughter to the most powerful medic-nin Sabaku no Saku. You have no reason to be scared…… Then… then why am I so scared?" a crack sound came from above her causing the sand to fall down. She screamed out and called out to her parents.  
Where are they… Why aren't they coming… She called out again as she struggled with the sand with tears falling down her face. However before she could finish crying out for her mom she was grabbed and jerked out from under the table. She caught a glimpse of her family and friends Froze in fearful shock as the figure tucked her under his arm allowing them to see her face. She cried for them as glass fell around her and darkness came at her. Her parent started to move toward her but the three figures slammed every one of them into the wall and came following after them.  
The figures jumped from tree to tree. That was when She noticed that they were chunnin captains as well. She struggle against the man only to successed after biting him on his side sending blood to fall onto the tree branches as she fell down to the ground. She was near the car. She quickly got up and ran for the car. The second she reached it she threw open the door and shut it as she locked it. Just as the door slammed shut and the doors all locked the three nin's came up to the cars. She dodged for the back's floor and covered up hiding in the car. She reached for the head band that marked her as a sand village nin and found it missing. She was about to stir when she remembered that she was hiding. It's ok I'll be fine… as long as I don't move I'll be fine until mummy and daddy comes… then I'll get the band and if they get me I'll make sure they leave a blood trail so they could find it and follow it to me. Right so that's the plan… they'll learn just how smart and powerful I really am.  
Several hours had passed. Amarante had fell fast asleep.

When they were at the car the two looked around and cried out her name. It was several hours of looking before they found the headband that she worn to show her as a nin with spats of blood on the metal plat. Saku cried out her name.

Amarante woke up at hearing her mom's voice and hopped out of the car grabbing her head band as she did. She was about to cry out when a hand covered her mouth and she was sent to the tree branches. Leaving her head band on the ground. This time they ran faster through the branches splatting the fallen blood to the ground. By the time they had stopped and settled down the sun was already rising. They quickly set up camp before taking off the masks. The first one to remove their mask was a young woman about 18 years old. With white eyes and long blackish brown hair. Then the two one each side of her removed their masks to reveal more white eyes The one on the left looked to be 19, and the one on the right looked to be the same age as her family.(Gaara, Saku, Kankarou, and Temari.) The last one had his hair pulled back and spiked. It made him look like a pineapple. His eyes were a dark blue shade. He looked to be about a few years older then her. She dared to speak now. And her voice was strong.  
"Who are you and what do you want with me?" the white eyed boy coldly said  
"Shut up you the…" the older man said in the same cold voice  
"Samuru… Enough… What is your name little one?"  
"Were you listening to my parents?"  
"… And who are your parents?"  
"Sabaku no Gaara and Sabaku no Saku the two top anbu of the sand village… They could already be part of our village's special OPS. As could I if really wanted too…"  
"I don't believe you other wise you won't have been so easy to catch."  
"Okay this is the first time this has happened to me… That is why I'm an ambu student because I can yet to with hold my fears… I get scared way to easy and forget all of my training… my parent knew this and forbid me from accepting any high of a statues. But when I do get the courage to fight I can be…. Quite the bitch according to my dad…." Amarante giggle at that she remembered the first time she had been challenged by her dad. She was only two years old and all she did was kick him once in the stomach and he was down. And it was all over a cookie that he wouldn't let her have. The pineapple head boy asked  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
"I don't know can you?"  
"Alright may I ask you something?"  
"You could but I'm not guaranteeing that I will answer it…"  
"How old are you?"  
"I just turned four today….though it's not the birthday that I wanted…. But I'll be fine in a minute or two."  
"And… wh… why do you say that?"  
"Because mummy knows where you're from… I formed an Image in the sand of you head band's symbol and my family has been to every village… plus I have a bunch of family in that village…  
Well I don't think that they are really related or even know that mummy is still living."  
"Then how can you call them family."  
"Because mummy said that they were… I even know some of their names…. But not all just the closest… My parent wanted to make sure that if I ever got lost I could be just fine."  
"Really then name five people."  
"Alright but you won't be able to confirm it… Let see there is Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji…uh let see…. OH what was his name…." Pineapple head turn to the older man and said  
"Neji…"  
"Ah that it thanks, then there is Tenten, Hinata…. Well these three you can check with, Grandpa Kakashi, Grandma Tsunade, and…. Auntie Ino, but those are the only ones who know about me… then there is…. Iruka, lee, Gai, Sai, Shino,…. And oh yeah what were those two names again…. Oh yeah Uncle Naruto and Uncle Sasuke…there I think that's all of them…" The group stared at her in shock as she sat down and started to play with the sand singing in a happy playful tune  
"I will brake, inner thoughts… With what's rotten on my heart" Neji walked up to the girl and sat down causing Amarante to look up.  
"What is your mothers name?"  
"I already told you it's Sa…."  
"No I mean her real name?"  
"Huh… That is her real name."  
"I can assure you that they wont know your mothers name... if it really is just Saku.."  
"of coase they will…. Saku wasn't always my mothers name… or at least that is what grandpa Kakashi always told me…actually he told me to say a name if ever I got into trouble and send it to the hokage of the village of hidden in the leafs… but…. Huh… I think it was……. Uh oh Sakura….. I don't know why but he always told me to say that if I got into trouble…."  
"H…How…. I see…. So she is alive….."  
"Hey dad?"  
"Get this girl a bed, Samuru…. Kaiyo go to you mother and tell her to get the group rounded up… Keiji go make us some food." With that the three left to do their own tasks. Neji turned back to the girl and said  
"Is what you just said true?" She nodded as went back to playing in the sand. He left to go to a near by tree to think.  
By that after noon There where a large group of black clothed nins. They were sitting across from the little girl just watching her play in the sand.  
"I'm bored…EVIL SMIRK uh least see…. now what fatale destruction should be come of this…. Thing…" Neji shivered as she said it and said  
"I'm sure what ever it is your farther would be proud…."  
"No daddy doesn't like me to show any forms of violence for some reason… When I asked him why he said it was unhealthy."  
"That's a shock." At that she looked up with show of interest in her eyes  
"Do You know my father?"  
"And your mother yes…. Though I am shocked to hear of that…"  
"Why..."  
"Well your mother was announced dead… along with her head band…"  
"Not that I mean my father… I already knew about my mother."  
"Well when your father was younger he… he was known more as a killing machine that just killed when ever he felt like it… and it didn't help that he controlled sand that could kill anyone who harms it."  
"Daddy controls sand?"  
"Yes… he used it to cover you up."  
"Huh… What are you talking about… daddy didn't protect me with sand…"  
"He didn't… Well then who did?"  
"I did… Though I'm not that good at it seeing how daddy said I couldn't use it unless life or death… If daddy could control sand why didn't he help me…?"  
"Well maybe he couldn't he seemed pretty sure that you could have guarded against me..."  
"Maybe that's what it was… Thank you…" Amarante stood up and dusted her self off before turning around in a circle really fast creating a small sand tornado and going over the small sand mount making it a pile of sand yet again before stopping and falling onto the ground.  
"Man that was fun…giggle I know…" With a snap of her fingers the pile of sand grew and made a big huge sand castle big enough for them to live in it. Everyones' mouths dropped open to the ground with eye's popping out of their heads. All but Neji that is. He just smirked and said  
"Well there's no doubt about who your father is that's for sure…"  
"Why would there have been. I have no reason to lie… after all it was you who kidnapped me not the other way around.  
"While you better not because you are going to meet our hokage here soon."  
"Why would I want to?"  
"Well According to what you said if you were telling the truth the hokage is your uncle."  
"Really which one I have a lot of uncles all that I named with out a title were either my uncle or Auntie…"  
"Well Your Uncle Naruto…. And his uh very special Guard…. It is your uncle Sasuke."  
"By special you mean mate right?"  
"yeah that's right though very few would say it out load… that is what had killed Sakura the most." Every one flinched at the name many gave sad looks  
"Oh…"  
"They blame themselves for her death…"  
"Huh… oh now I get why you thought I was lying… I'm sorry but the Sakura you have always know is dead… I don't know if she will return but…" An older version Keiji stood up and said  
"Don't be stupid she can't come back for the dead."  
"I'm sorry if you want me to tell them such knowledge I have to refuse. If she hadn't told them then I can't speak. By the way where are we?"  
"We are just out side of Kanoha."  
"huh… I'm not going in there and your not making me…."  
"Don't you want to see you grandpa and grandma?"  
"They come to see me… I'm not ready to die just yet."  
"Why would you say that?"  
"Because my family would rather me dead then to step foot in that place."  
Neji looked at her and said  
"Well that is the only way to visit the rest of your family… don't you want to meet them all?"  
"Not if it means my life." Samuru replied  
"You said yourself that you could be a real bitch when you want to."  
"No I said my father said that not me… I said I can't fight when I get scared that is what I said and if I make them mad at me I might as well bury myself alive and hope no one finds me." Samuru smirked something that shocked the whole group. Like Neji, Samuru showed very little emotion if any however he showed less then his father.  
"What is so funny?"  
"You are… I've never seen some one as big of a chicken then you and that saying something because I know some big chickens in this village."  
""Do you want to die…"  
"You can't kill me…"  
"I could if I wanted to badly enough… I mean I nearly killed my daddy over a stupid little cookie that I wanted when I was just two years old." Everyone looked at her shocked even Neji and Samuru looked shocked. An older version of Kaiyo stepped forward and asked  
"W…Who i…is y..your F..f..f…a…father?"  
"huh… Sabaku no Gaara… Why?" This put them all in an even deeper shock. When a voice shouted  
"Amarante Kura no Sabaku, Get your little ass over here?" The little girl wirled around to find an anger Ino huffing towards here.  
"What are you doing here… You mother is worried sick about you claiming you were kidnap to this village."  
"But…"  
"NO BUT'S YOUNG LADY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING JUST STANDING HERE WHEN YOUR PARENTS ARE HAVING A FIT AT THE GATES."  
"Because I'm being held here against my will…"  
"Amarante… what are you talking about you the strongest person I know if any one is doing a…"  
"But daddy said to never use more abilities unless I have to."  
"Since when did you ever listen to your dad…  
"Since this scary man and those three took me away."  
"Is this true?"  
"Hey we just followed the mission that Tsunade gave us."  
"TSUNADE!"  
"What I wanted our precious little angel to visit home that's all."  
"YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN THIS WHOLE VILLAGE KILLED FOR IT." Amarante asked  
"How?" Ino said  
"Your dad was once very feared by almost everyone. Even your mom had feared him at one point in time."  
"Really…. Auntie Ino is it true that daddy can control sand like me?"  
"Huh… Where did you hear that."  
"Mr. scary man told me…"  
"Yet he didn't tell you his name… That doesn't seem like you!?"  
"She didn't ask."  
"What is your name?"  
"Neji Hyuga."  
"Huh… Really?"  
"Yep… Now let's get you to your mom before she kills us all okay?"  
"No… Mummy said that I was forbidden to step foot near it."  
"But you already have."  
"Actually I'm still standing in the same place I was set down at so I really haven't."  
"Fine then we will carry you…"  
"No put me down…. Auntie please I'm getting n…"  
"You need to get over your fears Amarante other wise you won't every be like your parents."  
"Then I don't want to be like them…. Please I promise I'll walk but I'm telling mom that I was forced too."  
"Fine if Samuru will you carry her… She's afraid of heights."  
"…GLARE…"  
"Samuru do it." He looked behind him to a lady with buns. "You took her from her parents you carry her."  
"I'm not the only one." Tenten said  
"Tsunade told you to carry her."  
"Gad damn-mit just have Keiji do it." Neji said  
"Just for that you have to. don't talk back to you mom." Grumbling Samuru took the girl and walked off with every one watching from behind. Tsunade said  
"We so have to talk Saku into an arrange marrage…" ino asked  
"But with who… Saku would kill use if she doesn't like the choose."  
"Easy have our angel pick him out."  
"She would decline all of them and you know it."  
"Not if nanna and Grandpa suggest it. She loves us too much."  
"I'm telling you she will… she's only four years old marriage. should be the last on her mind."  
"But… Aw come on It would be good for her to have ties to her second home."  
"Saku-chan will not like it. And you know it."

"PUT ME DOWN…. GRANDMA…..SCREAMS"  
"IT IS JUST A DOG…"  
"I DON'T CARE PUT ME DOWN I WANT GANDMA…" Samura shouted over Amarante's screams  
"FINE BUT IT WOULD GET A BETTER CHANCE TO BITE YOU IF YOUR ON THE GROUND."  
"NEVER MIND GRANDMA…."The two sighed as the reached the two. Tsunade kicked the dog and said  
"Get away mutt.." Then she picked up Amarante and held her close rocking her as she said  
"Grandma…. Have you been drinking again?"  
"Weither Nanna has or hasn't is… the question… when we heard the news of what happened we were worried sick."  
"But I thought."  
"Yes but I didn't tell them to jump out of a eighth floor closed glass window with you…"  
"Oh…Ok…"  
"You said that too cheerfully."  
"That is because I made that."  
She pointed to the big sand castle and giggled. Tsunade would have dropped her if she wasn't holding on.  
"You… made… that?" She proadly shock her head. "That's my girl… but you'll have to take it down now sweetie.."  
"Awe but I wanted to keep it… and if mummy let's me stay then I could stay in there and play…"  
"How about this if you can stay grandma and grandpa will help you make a new house for you to stay in inside the village walls. Okay?"  
"Okay…SNAP there all gone." They looked at her amazed. Ino said,  
"If you stay. we are so working on your fears."  
"But…"  
"Don't but me…"  
"Yes auntie Ino."  
"That's our girl…" Kaiyo said  
"Question… if you're going to try to pick a husband for her in this village wouldn't it be insets? I mean the only one her mom would even think about allowing would be her cousins."  
"Nope we are just call auntie because Saku said that we all were like her family. That would only be if Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi or I had a son that we did that to."  
"Auntie Ino what is she talking about?"  
"Huh… Nothing… now to your mom."

It had been ten years since that day and with the Kazekage's help they were able to make a deal.  
Flash back  
"What kind of deal do you have."  
"The truth of Sakura is told but she is able to stay with who she wants… and Amarante does not have to be forced to either one of the decisions yet both…"  
"How can that be done?"  
"She can keep the relatives known and called as relative such as you two, Kakashi, Tsunade, Ino. Other then that the rest are free to have their sons to marry her when she come to age and then she is to decide who."  
"may I ask one thing why did you not mention Neji's family"  
"Because he is the first I have know to be that open with…" He pointed to the two playing in the back of the room. "It was not that I won't let her play because there were times when I would have to force her to do so but when I announced her as my heir she lost the chance to make friends. So for her to be playing even though he knows the truth is a great surprise to me. She has two other that are like him but she refuses to so much as talk to them… that was until I had put them into the same team. Then she would only do the necessaries. I'm hoping that he will be the one she chooses."  
"I see… Very well… we will inform his parents on your hopes… but they will not be forced I will see to that."  
"but what is in this for us?"  
"You will have her every other two weeks."  
"So she will have two weeks with us then two weeks with you? That seems reasonable…but we should have her decide on it…" they nodded.  
End of flash back  
Since then they had changed the time three time. With in the ten years. Now she spends two months at a time. Right now she was on her way to Kanoha. This time she took her time getting there. She had a decision to make this week… in just two days she will be turning fourteen. The age for her to get married. She had a lot of friends that were guys but only one knew her truth though he didn't know what the deal was fully, was her closest friend Samuru.  
Her cousin Keiji was going to help make the decision. She was allowed two weeks early because she had left last month two weeks early for a village ball. So this month she was going to arrive by night in secret to all. Except for those few helping her pick who. Like her cousin Keiji, Kaiyo, her family and a few other people.  
Though she didn't know how they were going to go about it. That was what she was taking her time to find out. She loved her Uncles but some times they were just too…unpredictable. Even more so with the fact, that they had recently taken in a woman to bear their kids. She thought they were strictly each other… who knew they themselves had dreams of having their own kids. Her uncle Naruto was the hokage of Kanoha. It was found out 15 years ago that He was the son of the forth hokage giving him the right to be hokage. And the one to protect him was her uncle Sasuke. The two had a thing for each other.  
Though they had never let it be official in public though the fact that they shared one woman was enough to prove the facts true. Though they didn't want her to know for some reason, she didn't care one way or another. As long as they are happy she doesn't care. She was just outside of the village on the path that she had first taken to get her. This was her favorite spot because this was where she had first Meet her cousin, and her mothers closest friends. In Kanoha she went by Kura and in the sand village she went by Amarante.  
"Sorry that I'm late… Samuru kept me at the hot spring trying to find out when you were coming if you ask me just drop the rest of the village guys and go with him at least we will know your well taken care of seeing how you're going to be living in between the two villages… are you sure you want to?"  
"Yes… I've had that path chosen since I was two… the decision on who I marry since I was four. It is the path that I am willing to take too honor both villages.  
"not about that… About choosing one are you sure you don't want to go with him… I know how you feel about him."  
"My grandpa told me not to point to just one guy. So I have to do this… no matter what the method you all choose for me."  
"Huh about that… just to warn you they had plotted it more toward Samuru… they want to make sure you get who you want."  
"Great… Does everyone know how I feel about him?"  
"Yeah It's pretty obvious for family though… the villages when they heard that they thought it was going to be between me and Samuru… you should have seen his face when he found that thought out… he was pissed and wouldn't talk to me for weeks… I had to piss him off just to get him to listen… though let me say now I am really, really sorry."  
"What did you say?"  
"Well it was in public…"  
"KEIJI?! WHAT DID YOU SAY."  
"He said he wanted to…"  
"why did you follow me?"  
"Because I knew you only left the village wearing that when Kura comes. I'm the only one though."  
"Bull shit…"  
"Fine I was coming here to think…. happy?" Kura then said  
"About what?"  
"Huh…uh … nothing."  
"AKA YOU! Just face it dude you want her as all yours… body and all."  
"She is not a thing Keiji."  
"I know that you know that but the rest of them don't, no offense coz but damn you're hot… and after tonight your going to be eye candy to a lot of guys who would just want you body. I am trying to bust them… those who think that are out. To bad I could bust you Samuru… if you hurt her I'll kill you."  
"I'll kill my self before letting that happen."  
"What?"  
"Huh…?"  
"What did you just say?"  
"uh nothing… lets go… it's getting dark…"  
"That is the point… I don't want them to know I am here yet."  
"To bad the thing starts right when the sun has faded. Now lets go."  
"But I have to change…"  
"Gramps picked out your outfit?"  
"Sad but true…" Samuru asked  
"Why sad?"  
"… Stay here…" She went back the way she had came just enough to be out of their eye sight and pulled out the dress before striping down and slipping on a very short sleeved kimono that fell a third way before mid-thigh, making her just barely covered when sitting. Not to mention the fact that her boobs practically popped out of the too low cut V shape top part. But luckily neither part flash too much when she bent down or sat down. It was a pretty pearl white with very light pearl pink and purple flowers on it. She finished the outfit off with a pearl jewelry set (Necklace, Ring, two Bracelets, Earrings, and an ankle bracelet), and a pair of matching getas. She already had her hair put up into a curled ponytail bun. It was held in place with a hair band made of pure white pearls. She step back into view to find the two boy's with eyes popping out and mouths wide open. Samuru was the first to react. He stood up as he took off the white sweater he was wearing and placed it over her making sure that she was cover before saying  
"I think the "eye candy" might be an over statement and you uncles will not like this." Keiji asked  
"how about you?"  
"Whether or not I liked it is not the point…"  
"Yes it is…"  
"Huh… why?"  
"Duh bro she did it to impress you."  
"…why would you do that?"  
"I might be giving every one the chance at me but…"  
"Her heart has already chose you. That is why I had said what I had I wanted you to see that no matter who it is you are the winner…I have a better chance at her then them and I don't stand a chance against you even if I wasn't her cousin I wouldn't stand a chance. Now I will leave you two alone… you're the only one I'd let have extra time just know that and please use it wisely." With that Keiji walk off back towards the village.  
"I…is that true?"  
"Yes…But it won't matter if someone else wins…. It is up to my uncles and the top OPS on who wins. But just incase not…" She let go of the sweater and leaned into him planting a kiss right on his lips. Immediately Samuru pulled her into him as he kissed her back one hand rested on the smalls of her back, and the other was on the middle of her upper back.  
When they pulled away from the kiss she breathed out,  
"I wish this will never end…"  
"It doesn't have to…give me the word and I'll join the companion…"  
"What word?"  
"Any…"  
"Does it have to be a word?" He looked at her confused so she continued "Could it be something like…. This…" She leaned in for another kiss this time it deepened before she reluctantly broke it off. Samuru disappoint said,  
"That isn't good enough for me." Then he went in and kissed her again when she didn't kiss back he worked his way down her neck and said  
"That kiss will never be enough…nor all.. other that you….. give me… I will always want more of you. That is how much I love you…." He lifted up her head to kiss her lip but fell back against a near by tree. When they finally pulled apart she said  
"Luckily for you I didn't put any make up yet."  
"You don't need it. You're perfect enough with out it."  
"Yeah but we have to fix my hair a bit…"  
"Huh… why?"  
"I got my earring stuck in it my hair." Samuru leaned Kura against the tree and slowly worked her hair out of the earring before attempted to curl her hair again."  
"Don't worry about it. I figured I would mess up my hair on the way here so I brought what I needed. It's all in my bag."  
"I… When I win this thing I am going straight to the wedding."  
"One question will you be able to live…."  
"I'd move where ever you go… Kura Haruno no Sabaku."  
"Hm… I like….but wouldn't that make me Amarante Kura Haruno no Sabaku Hyuga?"  
"No too long……….. it would be broken up… here Kura Haruno Hyuga and there would be Amarante no Sabaku Hyuga. Perfect. Don't you think?"  
"You are all too funny."  
"You both are… now come on other wise…. Damn what did you do to her?"  
"Huh what?"  
"Cuz your popping up… I think uncle Naruto needs to get your dress sewn a bit."  
"Nope wont work…… There better?"  
"No…. People are still going to see a lot of cleavage."  
"Oh stop complaining… your going to end up the win.."  
"Nope uncle has band him… until the end that way people will feel like they had a chance… Though you get the in between time. Which is all night…. And some day time… They have to ask a day before for a night date and they regulated it so she won't be out too late."  
"Good then see you tonight."  
"Actually he's your date… so… sorry dude you've got to wear a tux. Prove why you deserve her… Here you can borrow this… its pearl white so you two will match.  
Kura had only needed ten minutes to get ready to fix herself up again. Every one was already at the ball, all but her and Samuru that is. Samuru was in a match Pearl tux while holding out his hand for hers, when she left her room. He led her out into the main hall and towards the back. The two walked as though of high class (even though they both were). When the reached the door Samuru quickly removed his hand from hers and allowed her hands to rest on his arm then with his foot tapped the bottom of the door. He returned to position just as the door slide open revealing the once beautiful back yard garden, to now be a paradise. Kura's mouth fell open slightly in ah at the sight. Out of all the balls that she had gone to here, this was the biggest, best one yet. Sakura trees out line the grounds. Small plants that held small pretty flowers of some kind, lined the pathways. In the middle of it all was a big statue of a girl lying down on a high stool-like-bed the two were covered with flowers. This part stood high above the rest of the water fountain. Below her were statues of men bowing on one knee reaching for her. Below them resting at the base around it the outside base where little boys and girls with ribbons of flowers. This very fountain was where she spent most of her time alone though now it was covered in many little cherry blossoms. Which was odd seeing, how it was the time that the flowers were just blooming.  
Kura had allowed Samuru to guide her as she looked around taking in everything. Most of the people there were family, very, very close friends and eligible men. Hardly any of them she knew, but they were guest so she would have to be polite to them to a point. Just for tonight that is. She looked around at the lingering eyes. Most every one had their eyes popping out of their heads. The only ones who didn't was Keiji, Samuru, and herself. The younger boys had a look that she didn't like. Yet she couldn't put her finger on as to why it scared her.

As the night progressed Kura noticed who was just going for a chance at "Eye candy" One or two of the guys had "Accidentally" bumped their hand on to her but as they passed with out acknowledging it until Keiji went ballistic on them. Naruto and Sasuke sat pleased at Keiji's over protectiveness that they paid little attention to who meant it or not. They did seem to make a mental note on who to take out.  
BY the end of the ball nearly half of the guys had been called up to them and sent to go sit down, before Standing. Sasuke tapped on a wine glass as Naruto Called out for their attention  
"ATTENTION!!!!" Sasuke acted like he was trying to clear up his ears  
"Naruto you don't have to be so loud they can all hear use with the mikes in front of our faces."  
"Sorry… Any way… This night is a very special night. Our beloved Niece Kura Haruno is in a few days going to come of the age to marry. And we have the honor to try and get her husband out of one of our fine young gentlemen. So We thought it would be best to see who works best with her by holding a compation. Of course she agreed on it only if everyone has a chance so to make it even on everyone those who are closer to her will only be allowed to enter closer to the end. For example If our young Samuru wishes to try out he wouldn't be allowed until the very last round." A voice shouted  
"What about Keiji?" Naruto's face turned sour  
"What would make any one think Keiji had a chance to run?" Samuru said  
"You don't want to know that answer…" Kura giggled lightly as the her two uncles scowled at the two boys. Sasuke said  
"Well I think I do now tell me?" Kaiyo spoke up and said  
"Well do you remember that time when Samuru-kun wouldn't so much as be in the same building as Keiji-kun?" The two nodded as Naruto said  
"Yeah it was a pain in the ass just to hold classes for two months straight..."  
"Well You see Samuru over heard some of the adults talking to a drunk Itachi and well…. Itachi kind of said that if Samuru-kun didn't win Keiji-kun would… Samuru-kun miss understood it and got…. Pissed off for nice terms."  
"Damn that sorry excuse for a brother is going to cause me an early death…"  
"Then how did it straighten out?" The three looked at each other as Kura giggled out,  
"Keiji-kun went and made Samuru-kun jealous." Kakashi who sat to the left of Naruto (Sasuke's on the right) asked  
"Do we even want to know what you said?"  
"all I said was the truth…sort of…" Samuru knocked his fist on the top of his head.  
"What? I'm just being honest!?"  
"Then you need to be less honest… because if you don't you're going to die before you even have kids."  
"No I won't Kura-kun would prevent it… Right Kura-kun?"  
"Don't worry Keiji I'll at least let you have a kid or two…"  
"Gee thanks…"  
"Your welcome!" Naruto then spoke up  
"Not only is what ever was said not true but it would be morally wrong… You see Keiji and Kura are not only very close friends, but they are also cousins. So if I were you Keiji and Itachi any thing you started you should take back and ap…"  
"…. Uh uncle Sasuke… your cell phone is ringing…"  
"Huh…" Sasuke looked down at his belt and after saying a stream of colorful words he pick it up saying(It is on speaker phone  
"What the fuck do you want?"  
"For you to shut the fuck up so I can sleep, der schwanzletscher (German for Cocksucker)."  
"What did you say?" Itachci repeated as though Sasuke was mentally retarded  
"Shut the fuck up so I can sleep, der schwanzletscher!" Sasuke shouted  
"Get the fuck up here and say it to my face dick-ass!"  
"UNCLE SASUKE... Uncle Itachi Stop this fighting right now… your acting like children who are disrespectful. Now SHUT UP and sit down if you two can't behave yourselves. And say sorry right now both of you." With out a second thought the two voices rang out  
"Sorry…" then silence fell. It lasted a minute or two but was broken by Naruto saying  
"You never fail to prove that you're your parent's kid… Do you Amarante?"  
"Huh…. Why do you say that?"  
"They both had respect given… both a little different…. Your mother got it first by kindness then by annoyance. Your father how ever was only about fear and death. He would kill just to kill. Just Because he could do it and get away with it."  
Kakashi and Sasuke looked away from the scene.  
"Really…. I still can't beleave my dad can kill like that let alone with sand." This stump many of the guest. But no one cared to explain. That was when Keiji had gotten an ideal  
"Hey how come uncle Gaara and Auntie Sakura aren't here to help with the picking?" Kura simplify said  
"Because I told them not to…" Ino asked  
"Why not?" Kura cheerfully said  
"One the outfit. If mom and dad saw me wearing this they'd kill every guy who so much as looked at me then would go and kill grandpa for buying and all of you for allowing me to wear it and two They are both very over protective over me nearly half of the guys would be died for what they did…If not every one for looking at me…. There are only two my age that my parents approve of and that is Keiji because he's my cousin and Samuru because he knows that if he does one wrong move they can do one big wrong move to him… as well as you two for this ideal of yours." Everyone just sweat dropped at how cheerfully she had said it all like as Ino said  
"Oh right…. I forgot that factor…. I say lets go ahead with Samuru so we don't get killed…."  
"No because I want every one to feel they had a fair chance."  
"But what if your father kills them?"  
"Then he Kills them. There's nothing I can do about that…. But we should only have to worry about that only if someone gets dick happy and tries something stupid but by then the situation would be taken care of. Now lets get this over with I'm exhausted from today's travels…. I did a straight shot here before taking a break…" Naruto nodded and said  
"Then with that said those who want to be in please sign the board as you exist thank you for you corporation and good night." Kakashi said  
"Now Kura Sweetie pie, come up here so every one gets a good look at you." Sasuke growled  
"She's not coming up her…"  
"Yes she is… they have to know what they are risking their lives for…"Naruto then growled back  
"No she is going with Samuru and Keiji back to their rooms. You three are free to go now..."  
"No one is going to risk the Sabaku no Gaara's anger when they don't know what they are risking it for!?"  
"They had gotten a good enough look when she enters."  
"That was earlier and Samuru was blocking more of their view."  
"For a good reason you old man."  
"Itachi… Help me here don't you think she should flaunt herself off to the competition?" Sasuke's phone rang again. He just put on speaker and let the voice say  
"No because that dress really is… To skim…" Sasuke hung up the phone before Itachi could finish.  
"Kura what do you think?"  
"I think you need to stop reading that porn book of yours... Mom always said that one day they were going to kill you I just never knew how soon it would be."  
"What is that suppose to mean?"  
"Nothing forget it… Keiji, Kaiyo, Samuru let's go…" The three watch as she slowly made her way to the door in a provocative way. They knew she didn't mean to, it just happened with that out fit that she is wearing. Samuru didn't mind though he wouldn't admit it.

-

Keiji said,  
"Hey Kura wait up…" Kura was now stomping towards the rooms, fuming. Kaiyo then asked  
"Kura-kun what's wrong?" Kura stopped just short of her door and growled in a low voice,  
"Those damn idiots… They almost blew my cover." Keiji then asked  
"Uh that was the point, wasn't it?" She barked  
"No… I want to continue this hidden life… not to be known as some out cast label as a villager."  
"Your not an outcast and you are a villager, your just part villager… who will be less villager if you take your place as the future Kazekage."  
"Thanks a lot Keiji…" She entered her room and was about to slam the door shut when Samuru put his body in its way.  
"Get out of the way Samuru."  
"Keiji… Kaiyo… can you two please let us be alone for a minute."  
"Yeah sure go ahead…" The two sat down as Samuru pushed his way into the room. When he was in the room Kura closed the door and turned around about to speak when she had found her self trapped between the door and Samuru. His face was baried in the nuke of her neck. His Breathe brushed agianest her skin send chills down her spin as he talked in his deep, low voice,  
"Your Letting you anger get the better of you. That is going to bring the end to us both… Amarante… Please… if the comity thinks that you are… un worthy of the title that your two families are placing on you they will do what ever it takes to make your life a living hell. Just play puppet for a few days… please…. So we can be guaranteed a life together please."  
"They can't stop me from marring you."  
"Yes they can… they can make sure I don't win this contest. They will find what ever they can use against me to stop us."  
"They will do that no matter what Samuru… They know you don't obey them…"  
"I'm…. I'm going to go and make a deal with them…."  
"Samuru that…"  
"Amarante they are already plotting against us that man wasn't Kakashi…"  
"What why…"  
"Has Kakashi every called you "My Sweetie Pie"?"  
"No… never…why?"  
"Because that guy did… Naruto and Sasuke didn't catch it either I don't think…"  
"They can't do anything if…."  
"I wouldn't think of doing so with out your dad's approval."  
"Yes but…"  
"But nothing… There is another reason I know it wasn't him…. Kakashi had came to me when you were freshen up he told me to keep a sharp eye on the council because they had just sent him on a mission that he thinks is a wild goose chase. At first I thought it was him but when I heard the nickname I had doubt and by him not speaking on the statement about the book. The real one would have…" Samuru backed up allowing Kura to move away from the door. She didn't at first but then she moved to the bed in a way that kept him looking at her. She knew she was teasing him. She seductively sat down on the bed using jutsu to make it even more provocative. She signaled him over to her and the bed and he followed with out a second's hesitation. When he reached the bed he lend down to kiss her.  
The second their lips touch Samuru, had found him self in between her legs and on top of her as they made out. He had just pulled away from their kiss when a sound of clearing the throat filled the room. The two looked towards the door to find Naruto, Sasuke, Kaiyo, Keiji, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba at the door the two shot apart as color quickly filled their cheeks. Keiji said  
"If that was the reason you wanted to be alone that's all you had to say."  
"Shut up… that wasn't the only reason… Where's Kakashi?"  
"Huh he went to the back why?"  
"Hm… That wasn't Kakashi."  
"How do you know?"  
"Because he told me that the council was sending him on a mission just before the party started." Sasuke said with a smirk.  
"huh So you decided to make out with our niece instead of telling us?"  
"…No not really…"  
"Uncle stop it…."  
"What I was just asking him a simple question?"  
"Bull shit…. You're just wanting to tease him…" Naruto then asked  
"Can't we have a little fun too of can only you have fun with him."  
"One that sounds really wrong and your not trying to have anything you just want to use this against us… and it wont work on me… so stop putting it all on him. NOW!"  
"Fine… But only if you give the three of use the ability on choosing the other contestant how ever we want."  
"As long as it doesn't have to do with sex, I'm fine with it…"  
"Your heard it Sasuke… she gave us permission."  
"What did I just sell my self to?" Sasuke replied  
"Nothing it's them you sold to it…"  
"SASUKE…. NARUTO…" Keiji said  
"Okay everyone out the two lovers need their time alone… Have fun you two." Neji said  
"Oh and uh Son… I think you have lipstick right there." Samuru slapped the hand away and said  
"Shut the hell up…." Neji at that left with Tenten and Hinata pushing him out as he blow on his smacked hand. After the door closed Kura shot up out of the bed and locked the door before turning back to Samuru.  
She has known him since she was four and he was seven and never had she seen him blushing or even the slight show of embracement. She slowly walked up to him as he fought to get the lipstick off his face.  
"Here let me help you." She grabbed his arm and lead him towards the make up stand desk.  
"You know it's you fault that they saw us?"  
"And how was it my fault?"  
"You didn't lock the door… I would have if I knew your lock still worked."  
"It doesn't… Naruto and Sasuke know how to pick it… They caught me just out of the shower a few times before…" Samuru gave her a look that she couldn't read.  
"…… Come on sit…" Kura patted at the chair next to her. Samuru sat down doing nothing but looking at her as he did it. She quickly wiped the lipstick of his face and to make sure she had gotten it all she wiped his mouth then her own. Then standing she went to the closet and said,  
"Well it's now guaranteed that you're going to win. The whole damn family will see to that. So… We might as well get ready for when the time comes that we're married."  
"Well then I have one thing to say I call top."  
"Top..?..." Kura stepped out wearing a small night that looked like it was meant more for a little nine year old. It just barely covered her lower half. She would have flashed him if it weren't for the all too short pair of shorts that was specially made for such a reason. How ever it was longer until she cut it in her rage fit last year. When she saw him smirk she slowly backed up but was stopped by him holding her arm and with a jerk he pulled her onto him as he kissed her. As she wrapped her legs around him he stood up and walked to the bed. Just as he sat her down on the bed. The door broke down to show a huffing Kakashi.  
"Dude what the hell… can't we have privacy?"  
"Huh sorry but no… first you have to bet the others…. So did anything happen why I was away?" Naruto's voice said  
"Kakashi-sensei leave those two alone… we want them to get cozy… That way it won't be so weird when they fuck for the first time…" Both shouted  
"NARUTO!"  
"What it's true… Oh yeah you did miss something we busted our Statue neji jr making out on top of are angel…. In between her legs…"  
"… So we've been busy I see…." The two's slight color returned to their face. Sasuke said  
"Well I guess they are going to be sharing a room together from now on…" Naruto added  
"So we better upgrade the room to fit both of them..." Both said  
"Right?" Kakashi was just stare from Kura to Samuru, back and forth.  
"Well if that is the case we will have to make it a closed deal but still have the contest as planed but…. Samuru, you're going to have to with hold a lot of your jealousy from the others… and no one can know of this…"  
"Yes sir."  
"Are u sure we should do this?"  
"Don't worry it's the last round tomorrow and he has to say how he feels before the others in front of the court with emotion… this is going to be… just a push…"  
"They are going to kill us."  
"No because I gave them alcohol in their drinks… they will think they got drunk and….. had a little too much fun."  
"They'll kill us…"  
"Sh. Kaiyo, we will be if you don't shut up. Uncle Naruto and Uncle Sasuke gave us permission to play match maker… and that is what we are doing. There… come on we need to go and sleep… or at least pretend to sleep." They quickly ran to their room and laid on their beds. Kaiyo said  
"They are going to kill us."  
"Only if they find out…" with that said the two drifted off to sleep.

Samuru turned and wrapped his arm around Kura only to shoot up not even two seconds later. The two's voices soon filled the whole house shouting  
"KEIJI…..KAIYO!" Every one filed into the room to find Kura in an inside out kimono being held shut by her arms and Samuru in just a pair of basket ball shorts. Samuru growled  
"WHO'S FUCKING IDEAL WAS IT AND YOU BETTER TELL ME NOW!?" everyone but Keiji and Kaiyo look around confused. Keiji and Kaiyo just tilled their heads and asked  
"What are you talking about?" They both said  
"Keiji…." Kura then said  
"Dear Cousin of mine you do know I love you very much right?"  
"Uh….yeah... "  
"But if you EVER TRY TO PULL SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN…" Sand grew around her and ever one flinched even Samuru as it flew around the room and she growled in a deep low voice… "I WILL KILL YOU!" Samuru stepped up and slowly put his arms around her as he said  
"I think he got the hint without the sand flying around the room Kura…" Naruto asked  
"What….yawn what's going on?" Samuru put a hand over Kura's mouth and pushed her into their walk-in closet saying,  
"Keiji, desided to play a prank…. And went a little too far." Kakashi said  
"What it wasn't like he stripped you two and….."  
"That is exactly what he did… and some one had helped him… because it was too perfect for him to have done it alone." Naruto looked at him confused and said  
"Keiji explain your self."  
"well you and Sasuke did say that we could play match maker…."  
"We … who helped…"  
"No one…." Kura after getting out of Sarumu's grip  
"WHO THE FUCK WAS IT?" Kaiyo rose her hand saying  
"I was against it but he said it was going to get you two together… so…"  
"Oh that's all good…. NOW I CAN KILL…"  
"KARU… CALM DOWN… IT WAS KEIJI WHO DESERVES THE PUNISHMENT NOT HER…." To all of their surprise she had calmed down. And looked out the window  
"…….Gapo…..?" They watched her as she walked to the window. "Gapo… whats wrong." She held out her hand as a little bird landed on her hand chirping like crazy. Tied to it's leg was a little hair pin. Samuru walked up to and wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder and said,  
"So….what that.."  
"It was my mothers… she told me one day she would give it to me…. I told her to use it as a…. please say they're alright Gapo." they bird chripped some more and Karu listened as though she understood."  
"I…. see…..maybe it would have been best if I had listened to them….." She turned into Sarumu's chest and cried as the bird went to the make up stand to next to the walk in closet. Kura gripped the pin and said  
"They were attacked and I wasn't their….. I failed them……….I failed my family……."only Samuru heard he turned to Naruto and said  
"I think it would be best we have you announces the winner… then send the top ops and anbus to the sand village … it seems they were on Karu….let's set down….." He guided her to bed. The second they reached the bird chirped yet again catching Amarante's attention. When they bird finished she slamed her self on to the bed and threw a fit. They had never seen her through a fit before until now. Sarumu placed a hand on back as he sat on the bed and said  
"Amarante what is it…"  
"They killed him….. Those bas……..grampa…..please no…….." they stared at her confused. Kakashi sat on her other side and said  
"What is it?"  
"Grampa…. He was………" She jump on him as though she was still a little four year old girl. Kakashi took it and said  
"The last time you were like this … was when …. Sparky had died. Amarante did some one …" she nodded Naruto step forward clutching his chest saying  
"S…saku-chan?" She shook her head "Gran..dpa……grandpa they killed him…….he killed grandpa kaze." she looked to the itachi and said  
"You better tell that bastered to run because if I see him he is DEAD!"  
"Who?"  
"Ochi…" Itachi tightened  
"HE didn't…. that basterd… what was he thanking."  
"Itachi… mum and dad are now missing most likely dead everyone else is dead….. EVERYONE…. Which mean my home in the hidden in the sand village is gone…….. I'll be lucky as hell if mom and dad are still alive………oh god please…." Amarante clung to her chest at the thought. Samuru climbed further on the bed be hind her and wrapped his hands around her as she cried into him. Kakashi said  
"I think she needs a day off… and a search of the village and to s…" Sasuke said,  
"Then go …. Neiji you are to announce the winner…. And that she will be staying for a little longer. Samuru… … go…" Amarante clung on to Samuru when he tried to get up. Sighing he said  
"I'm afraid that would be a no… and is you ask me no one should go just yet. If any have survived they would find shelter in their safe havens. We can wait until night… "  
"very well if that… Am…"  
"I… don't want to …loss… an…y one els………." She fell asleep in Samuru's arms as he held her and smoothed her hair back. Everyone slowly left until it was just them two. As of today the contest is done and the only two who made it was him self and a local scum bag name Ted. He would go for any female just to get what he wanted… Amarante was the only one he didn't get what he wanted and as far as Samuru was concerned he never will. Samuru laid back with her and slowly closing his eyes as she cuddled close into him. Tommorrow would have been their wedding day. Her voice muffled out  
"Maybe that was for a reason…. Maybe I was ment to take over for uncle Naruto instead… at least tomorrow will be a lovely day." He craked and eye to look at her  
"we will finally be able to be together with out interruptions."  
"Not all interruptions were their fault some we your temper's."  
She sleeply glared at him before pecking him on the lips then the two went to sleep.


End file.
